The Parental Introduction
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Amy is excited to show off her new boyfriend to her parents, but now her little white lie has come back to haunt her.


**A/N: Maryadorable from tumblr requested a story where Sheldon meets Amy's parents for the first time. I hope you enjoy!**

Amy glanced at her boyfriend sitting on the other side of the console before turning her attention back to the road. After months of trying, she had finally convinced Sheldon to meet her parents. Since becoming an official couple, she had been so excited to show him off that she pushed thoughts of her little white lie out of her mind. Now she had to come clean with him before he learned the truth with his own eyes.

She braked the car at the next intersection and watched him. He was staring straight ahead wringing his hands in his lap. Sensing her gaze, he twisted his neck to face her.

"How did I ever let you talk me until this?" He grumbled. "Visiting parents is not in the relationship agreement."

This was going to be even harder than she thought. She released the brake when the light turned green. Maybe answering while her eyes were on the road instead of on his would give her courage.

"Sheldon, first of all, thank you again for coming with me today. I know this isn't your idea of a relaxing Saturday afternoon, and truthfully I'm not feeling very relaxed myself."

"Why not? Is it because of the ruse we used on your mother about us engaging in coitus?"

"About that... Sheldon, I have a confession." Though her eyes were on the road, she could feel his eyes boring into her.

"Did you lie to me? Are you not really a virgin?"

She peeked at him quickly to gauge his reaction. His eyes were blazing. If she didn't know better, she would say he was jealous. "I didn't lie to you about that. I've never engaged in intercourse with anyone. I've never even reached second base."

He let her words sink in. "I believe you."

"Good because it's the truth."

She turned onto a quiet street with rows of nearly-identical houses in muted browns and grays. Cookie cutter houses. She never really gave her parents' neighborhood much thought before, but now she was super aware of every detail. What was Sheldon thinking? Did he find the symmetry pleasing, or did it give off a Stepford Wives vibe?

When they reached the second house from the end, she pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. The lawn was freshly mowed, and her mother's flowerbed was immaculate, a sign her parents were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

Amy unbuckled her seatbelt and faced her boyfriend. "Well, here we are."

He looked from her to the modest slate brown two-story house and back again. "This is where you grew up?"

"Yes, up until I went away to Harvard."

When she made no move to get out of the car, he tilted his head, eyeing her curiously. "Amy, are you okay? If you're not ready to introduce me to your parents, we can wait for another day."

She shook her head. "No, they're expecting us, and I really want to show you off."

"Then what's wrong? Does your reluctance have something to do with whatever it is you need to confess to me?"

She looked down at her lap. "I... I wasn't completely honest with you when I asked you to meet my mother."

"I don't understand."

She inhaled then exhaled slowly and deeply. "Sheldon, remember when I asked you to meet her, and you were so reluctant that you removed your digital footprint from the internet in the hopes that I wouldn't find you?"

"Of course. I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything."

"Yes, well, when you finally agreed to the Skype session, I worried that my mother's... umm... intimidating nature could be a turn off, so I..."

"You what?"

Amy opened her mouth, but before she had time to utter a sound, the front door opened, and a man and woman wearing cardigans approached the car. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted the confused look on her boyfriend's face.

"That woman looks nothing like your mother. Did these people rob your parents? Should we call for reinforcements?"

"That _is_ my mother."

The woman tapped on her window. "Amy, come out so we can meet your young man."

Amy gave Sheldon an apologetic look. "I'll explain later. Just please don't say anything about the Skype session."

Amy slid out of the car and walked into her mother's open arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Sheldon slowly exit the passenger side door. She could see him looking around the property anxiously. After hugging her dad and exchanging a few words with both her parents, she stood by her boyfriend's side.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Sheldon."

Larry Fowler held out his hand, which Sheldon shook hesitantly. Joan Fowler was more forceful, wrapping her arms around him as he stood stock still, his arms hanging by his sides. She took a step back and assessed him while he squirmed under her scrutiny.

"Amy tells me you've been dating for six months. Since we haven't seen you, I was beginning to think she made you up."

Sheldon licked his lips and discreetly wiped his hand on his pant leg. "Mrs. Fowler, I can assure you my presence is real and not a holographic image."

The older woman frowned, and Amy jumped into the conversation. "Sheldon's sense of humor is one of the qualities that attracted me to him."

"Really? I thought it was my brilliant mind that drew you in like a moth to a flame."

"Initially, yes, but you have many wonderful qualities."

"And we'd love to hear all about them, wouldn't we, Larry?"

Larry Fowler tried to respond to his wife, but she was already at the front door beckoning her guests to come in. Father and daughter exchanged a look as they followed behind with Sheldon.

Once inside, Amy watched her boyfriend's reactions closely. His eyes darted around, as he examined this new environment. Amy was secretly pleased that he didn't comment on why the stove and fridge colors didn't match or why the curtains over the sink were a horrible paisley pattern.

Mrs. Fowler led them to the living room, gesturing to the couch. "Have a seat while I get some refreshments. Then I want to hear all about the wonderful qualities that attracted my daughter to you."

Sheldon took his usual spot on the couch, and Amy perched on the cushion next to him, a few inches away.

Mr. Fowler lowered himself into the spot on the other side of his daughter. "So, Sheldon..."

"Would either of you like tea and cookies?" Mrs. Fowler interrupted.

"Not right now, thank you. Amy?"

"Thanks, Mom. Maybe a little later."

"I also made a double chocolate cake."

When they declined the offer, Mrs. Fowler took a seat in the armchair near her daughter, giving her the perfect view of the young couple. Amy could feel her watchful eyes and squirmed when her mother furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. They were only five minutes into the visit, and already Joan Fowler was making everyone uncomfortable.

"For two people who supposedly are in a fairly new relationship, there's an awful lot of space between you. Are you really a couple, or is this a ruse so I drop the once-a-year dating pact?"

"Mrs. Fowler, I can assure you that Amy is indeed my girlfriend. We have a relationship agreement that says so."

When her mother's frown deepened, Amy chuckled nervously then scooched closer to Sheldon and boldly rested her hand on his thigh. His body tensed, and he quickly turned his head to her with a panicked look.

"My mother doesn't believe we're dating because we're not displaying affection to one another," she whispered. "Please play along and try to look like you're okay with me touching you."

"Care to share your secret with the rest of us, Amy?" Her mother asked.

"I think we'd like those cookies and tea now afterall," Amy announced, avoiding the question.

While Mrs. Fowler busied herself in the kitchen, Mr. Fowler turned his attention to the couple. "Sheldon, Amy tells me you're a physicist. That's..."

"Larry, I can't find the kettle!" Mrs. Fowler hollered from the kitchen.

Mr. Fowler sighed. "Please excuse me."

"Dad, if it's okay with you, I'd like to take Sheldon on a tour of the house while we wait for the water to boil."

"Of course, Princess."

"Larry!"

Mr. Fowler sent them an apologetic look over his shoulder. When he was out of sight, Amy released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Let's start with the backyard. We'll have more privacy there," she murmured.

Amy led the way to the furthermost corner of the property where a vegetable garden graced nearly one-third of the yard. Tomatoes, lettuce, beans, and peppers were starting to fill out, covering the area in a lush leafy green blanket.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry for making you so uncomfortable in there."

"Your touch wasn't half as uncomfortable as your mother's stare."

Amy smiled faintly. There might be hope for a physical relationship one day, perhaps starting with hand holding, but she wasn't going to push it. "She can be quite intimidating."

"As you said before she interrupted our conversation in the car. What were you going to tell me?"

Amy gestured to a small bench near the garden. She took a seat next to him but kept just enough room between them so they were not quite brushing up against each other. To a casual onlooker from a distance, such as if her mother was watching from the kitchen window, it might appear as though their knees were touching.

"When you finally agreed to the Skype call, I was afraid my mother would scare you off, so I asked my old neighbor to pretend to be her."

"Hold on. So, we told a woman who wasn't your mother that we engaged in coitus?"

Amy lowered her head and nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm so ashamed. I've felt so guilty for lying to you."

"While it hurts that you lied to me, I'm also relieved that your mother doesn't think I'm some sort of sex maniac."

"I sincerely doubt she thinks that, so you can relax."

"Wasn't your mother still expecting to meet me back then?"

"She was, but I came up with excuses, like you were busy with work or had plans with the guys. I'm glad we came today so I can stop the charade."

They sat quietly until her dad poked his head out the door to inform them the tea was ready.

"Are you ready to get back in there?" She asked quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He offered his arm, and she hooked hers onto it. The closeness continued when they returned to the house. On the couch, Sheldon shifted toward his girlfriend so their legs were touching, as they sipped tea and nibbled on chocolate chip cookies.

The rest of the afternoon went more smoothly. The elder Fowlers both showed an interest in their guest by asking questions about his work and hobbies, which Sheldon was eager to discuss. They took him on a tour of the house, since Amy hadn't gotten further than the yard.

As they drove back to Pasadena, Amy thanked him again for accompanying her. "You seemed much more at ease after we talked by the garden."

"I was. I really like your dad, though your mom rarely lets him get a word in."

They drove a few blocks in contented silence before he spoke again.

"I have to admit I was mildly surprised your bedroom walls are covered in science-related posters rather than rockstars."

Amy furrowed her brow. "Really? Why?"

"Missy had a huge New Kids on the Block poster on her side of the room. I figured it was a girl thing."

"You forget I'm not like other girls. I was never into the latest bands or fashions."

"You are one of a kind, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"That's how I intended it."

At the next red light, Amy smiled at him. They had gotten through the initial awkwardness of meeting her parents, she had a clear conscious, and Sheldon had even complimented her. Not too shabby for a day that could have gone horribly wrong.


End file.
